


Not the Major-General's Song

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mountie singing a Mountie song. (No, not Nelson Eddy -- <i>that</i> one is <a href="https://youtu.be/35A8_YTOzas">Nelson Eddy sings "Song of the Mounties"</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Major-General's Song

**Author's Note:**

> With appreciation to [ButterflyGhost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost) for establishing this collection (and with apologies to Gilbert and Sullivan for parodying their song "The Major-General's Song").  
> ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~

I am the very model of a Mountie RCMP

I’ve information all about places snowy and icy

I love the Queen of England and our Commonwealth historical

And I can tell you Inuit tales that are allegorical

I am very well acquainted with matters of Canadian law

And I can track the Arctic beasts by imprints of a hoof or paw

To maintain the right is where all my dedication lies

And I will brave all Nature’s force whether avalanche or little black flies

I practice law enforcement so that criminals don’t go free

And I uphold the Mountie title by how well I sit a gee

In short, in matters such as these, some with more effort, some with ease

I am the very model of a Mountie RCMP


End file.
